


Nostalgia

by state8



Series: RapCo [1]
Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/state8/pseuds/state8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico & Rap Monster meet backstage of Music Core F1 Special after a long time... </p><p>(Basically this is pure RapCo smut)</p><p>I posted this on AFF back in 2013 after finding out that RapMon and Zico used to know each other from underground rapping. This was back when Block B had only just had a comeback after the whole Stardom Entertainment lawsuit thing, since BTS were active at the same time on a lot of the same music shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

Rapmonster chewed absent-mindedly on his bottom lip as he waited in the shadows of the backstage area; his eyes fixated on the group who were currently finishing their performance, or, more specifically, their leader. As the final moments of the song played and the group bowed gratefully to the audience, the rapper felt his stomach begin to do excited somersaults.

Block B waved to their fans happily before heading offstage. They had all missed this so much, but none more-so than Zico; he had been performing for so long, he hadn’t known what to do with himself when they weren’t. The occasional solo gig had done nothing to fill the gap that the thrill of promoting on the stage had left in his heart. He was hesitant to leave, but knew he had to and solemnly followed his members offstage; forcing himself to be content in the thought that they would be doing this again very soon.

Backstage, Bangtan’s leader sank further back into the shadows as he waited for the rest of Block B to pass him. As soon as he saw Zico, he grabbed the older man’s arm and yanked him into the shadows with him. The older rapper yelped in fright before turning quickly to hit his attacker, only to have his arm caught before it could make impact and was met with a familiar face smirking at his reaction.

“Namjoon!” Zico was unable to stop the smile that formed on his face as he recognised his old friend. “What’s up?” He pulled the other rapper into a tight hug before pulling back and holding him at arm’s length and inspecting him thoroughly; he’d changed so much in the past four years, but some things still remained unmistakably the same. The younger rapper stared back at his old friend for a moment, enjoying the approving look in the other’s eyes as they examined his body. “What are you doing here?” Zico asked the question already knowing the answer, but he really just wanted to hear his dongsaeng’s voice again.

“Oh, I’m performing later!” Rapmon responded happily, not breaking eye contact with the other. “I had some time to kill, so I thought I’d come see you.” Zico’s mouth stretched into a wide grin at that. “I really missed you, Jiho hyung…” The younger man’s tone purposely added a double meaning to that statement; knowing exactly what it did to the older. Zico bit his lip as his heart raced at the seductive expression in Rapmon’s eyes.

“Fuck…” Zico cursed quietly; his arms sliding from the other’s shoulders down to his hips and he moved slightly closer to whisper in his ear. “I missed you too…” Rapmon tilted his head slightly at the feeling of the other’s warm breath on his ear, whimpering slightly when he felt a tongue toying with the lobe before it was gently bitten on. Namjoon gasped quietly; his hands moving to rest on the older man’s solid chest.

Jiho began licking and sucking his way down Namjoon’s neck; feeling the younger’s Adam’s apple bobbing as his head fell back and he began to softly moan at the feeling. A member of staff walked past the area where they were hiding and both men suddenly became far too aware of how publicly they were doing this.

Zico quickly grabbed Rapmon’s hand and led the both of them blindly around the backstage area until he finally managed to find what he was looking for; a bathroom. He pulled Namjoon inside and no sooner had he shut the door behind him than the younger man was on him again. His mouth forced itself onto Jiho’s in a desperate kiss as his hands found their way under the other man’s hoody; his fingers lightly brushing his exposed abs before moving to toy with the waistband of his trousers.

Zico licked at the younger man’s mouth until he was granted access and allowed his tongue to explore every inch of the warm cavern. He threaded his fingers through Namjoon’s hair before pulling his head even closer towards him as their tongues mingled and battled for dominance inside their mouths. Rapmon dug his nails into Zico’s hips as he felt himself growing hard. He stepped closer to the older man, thrusting forwards slightly so that their clothed members met and they were forced to break apart to moan; both men panting heavily from the lack of oxygen.

“Fuck, Namjoon…” Zico’s voice was laced with lust as he breathed the younger man’s name. “I need you…” Rapmon growled quietly before latching his mouth back onto the other’s and slowly beginning to grind his erection against the other’s. His hands found their way to Jiho’s chest underneath his hoody and they were forced to momentarily separate so Namjoon could pull it off completely to reveal the older rapper’s toned chest. The younger smirked appreciatively at the recently formed abs that had not been as defined the last time they had done this, before slowly moving his mouth to cover one of Zico’s nipples; teasing it to hardness with his tongue as the other man threw his head back and moaned. 

Namjoon left that nipple with a soft bite before moving over to the other one and giving it the same treatment. By the time he was done, the older man was a writhing mess; leaning against the door for support as his legs could hardly hold him upright any more.

“Please… Namjoon-ah… Now…” Jiho’s breathing was shallow and his voice sounded strained and hoarse, but Namjoon wanted to drag this out for as long as he could; making up for the time they had lost since the last time they had seen each other. As his mouth slowly made its way down the older boy’s quivering stomach, his hands made short work of his jeans; pulling them down quickly and leaving his hyung just in his boxers. For a moment Namjoon just waited with his face hovering only inches in front of Zico’s painfully hard cock; waiting until the older man started whining incoherently before smirking and continuing. He ghosted his fingers over the clothed erecting, loving how Jiho’s breath hitched and his eyes squeezed shut at even the slightest contact.

As the older man began to squirm, Namjoon took sympathy on him and freed his aching hard-on from its confines and quickly gripping it in his hand; biting his lip as the man in front of him moaned loudly in surprise at the sudden action. He looked appreciatively at the organ in his hand for a brief moment; it had definitely grown since their last encounter and Namjoon found himself hungrily licking his lips at the sight of the pre-cum beginning to leak out of the tip.

The younger rapper gave it a few experimental strokes before poking his tongue out and licking ever-so-lightly at the tip, he heard another loud moan tear itself from the older man’s throat before he took the full thing into his mouth; wrapping his tongue around it as he bobbed his head back and forth. He felt Jiho attempt to thrust into his mouth and released the grip he had on his hips in order to let him move. Zico’s hands that had previously been clawing at the door found themselves embedded in Namjoon’s hair as he rocked his hips shallowly into the wet warmth. The younger man moaned around him as he increased his speed; fucking his mouth until he felt himself nearing his peak and he pulled his head off him.

Namjoon looked up at him in confusion and Jiho was quick to lean down and steal a kiss from his red and swollen lips before gently pushing him to lie back on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and hovering over him. Zico let his impatience get the better of him as he quickly rid the younger man of his clothes, moving to kneel in-between his legs once they were both naked. Jiho quickly brought three fingers up to Namjoon’s mouth, whimpering as he felt the other rapper’s tongue work its magic on each digit until they were wet enough.

Jiho re-joined their mouths as he brought his first finger down to toy with the younger man’s entrance; slowly beginning to insert it as he felt Namjoon pushing back against it. The thin layer of saliva didn’t do much to ease the pain, but luckily it hadn’t been too long since Rapmon had last done this so the pleasure far outweighed the minor amount of discomfort; especially when the long finger reached far enough inside him to find that bundle of nerves that made him moan out for Zico to hurry up.

The older rapper smirked to himself at how the tables how turned, though his expression quickly went slack again as he felt how the younger man tightened himself around the finger in an attempt to get him to move it. Jiho obliged, thrusting the finder quickly in and out of Namjoon, revelling in the quiet mewls and moans that left the junior rapper’s mouth at the sensation.

Jiho’s impatience rose again as he was quick to add the second finger, only thrusting them in a few times before adding the third. Namjoon was moaning louder than ever and panting at the overwhelming sensation. The sounds were only making it worse for the older man and he finally couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly pulled out his three fingers before gripping his own erection and attempting to spread the pre-cum that was now rapidly leaking from him to act as a lubricant.

Jiho lined himself up with the tight entrance, pausing to look up at the other’s flushed face before pushing himself in slowly. The unbelievable narrow-ness of the passage felt like it was suffocating his cock and he unintentionally held his breath until he had pushed himself fully inside Namjoon and he let out a sigh of relief. Looking down at Rapmonster’s face, Zico could see he was having a hard time adjusting to his size, so he waited for him to be ready, planting feather-light kisses all over his face and whispering soothing words until he felt the tightness around him loosen gradually.

Namjoon opened his eyes to meet Zico’s adoring gaze before biting his lip seductively and grinding back against his cock. Jiho felt his last ounce of self-control leave his system as he pulled himself almost completely out of the younger man’s tight heat before slamming back in, meeting Rapmonster’s prostate harshly and being met with a loud high-pitched whine from the man under him. Jiho kept ramming hard into Namjoon, feeling himself picking up speed dramatically in order to gain more friction on his straining erection.

Panting and moaning loudly as his energy decreased, Jiho’s powerful strokes had gradually turned into shallow thrusts; rutting against Namjoon’s prostate as his hips grew sore. The younger man saw his exhaustion and rolled them both over so that he was on top; bouncing up and down on Zico’s cock and allowing the older man’s muscles a chance to recover. Namjoon threw his head back and moaned loudly as he rode the older rapper hard; feeling Jiho’s hand begin pumping his weeping dick for him.

“Ugh… Jiho, hyung…” He growled in between moans “I’m so close…” With one final burst of adrenaline, Zico flipped them back over again; pounding into Namjoon with every single bit of energy left in his system and his hand still pumping the younger man in time to the thrusts. With a loud groan of the older man’s name, Namjoon finally reached his peak; releasing all over both of their stomachs. The tightening of his muscles as he reached his climax pushed Jiho over the edge and he came inside Namjoon with a deep moan.

Zico’s arms grew weak as he collapsed on top of Rapmon; panting heavily onto the younger rapper’s chest.

“Fuck…” Zico murmured; feeling like passing out “We should definitely see each other more often…” Namjoon breathed out a tired laugh.

“Well, I’m still promoting for a little while longer…” Rapmon said, leaving the implications of that sentence in the air. The pair simply lay there for a few moments until they had regained their breaths enough to move. Jiho lifted himself up shakily, stealing one last kiss before getting to his feet and holding out a hand for Namjoon.

They dressed in a content silence before they were both looking presentable enough to leave; both of them hesitant to exit the room. The atmosphere briefly turned awkward as neither of them could figure out what to say.

“See you next time, RunchRanda.” Zico said with a smirk, immediately breaking the tense-ness of the situation.

“Yeah, you too, Nacseo.” They both shared one last smile before reaching for the door handle at the same time and turning it together; ready to return to reality.


End file.
